Biggest Crossover Ever
by Owninator
Summary: The Ultimate fight of good vs. evil. This is my first story, please don't flame. Rated T for future violence. I'll add another chapter in a few days.


Disclaimer: I do not own Madness Combat, Naruto, Starfox, or any other of these game/tv/movie/maga/comic characters. But they're all still awesome anyways. Arh'aa Adathecheat is a character of my own creation; steal him, and I'll have Jack Bauer after you so fast that you won't even have time to suggest a lawsuit.

"Take that, eat lead!" shouted a man clad in black, sporting red goggles, a Katana, and Duel Desert Eagles.

Hank J. Wimbleton, Marksman and Close-Combat Master, was on another mission to destroy Tricky and Jebus. Tricky had placed quite a few 1337 crew agents in his way, but they were nothing he couldn't handle. Just then, two Mag-Agent; Tortures busted down the door. The normal agents were dead, but this would still be quite an exercise. However, before he could fire at them, he was warped away, to another place...

-------------------------------------------------

"Starfox Team, close in!"

"Got that. Peppy, how's the photon cannon?"

"78 repaired. We just need a little more time…"

This was none other than the Starfox team, lead by the legendary Fox McCloud. Currently, they had been hired out to clear Venom for terraforming.

"Warning! Warning! Incoming enemy cruiser!" gave ROB64, the Great Fox's pilot and main computer. However, before they could respond, the entire team, along with their Arwings and the Mothership, were all warped away.

-------------------------------------------------

All over every piece of well-known reality, similar things were happening to other legends. Naruto. 24. Lord of the Rings. Legend of Zelda. Halo. And the list goes on…

-------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Hank was immediately on his feet, ready for whatever may have caused this strange anomaly. However, he saw a familiar face… Jack Bauer?

"Jack Bauer, is that you?"

Getting up, Jack was stunned. "Hey! Hank! Long time no see! How have things been going for you?"

"Aw, the usual. Kill some agents, and then die a quick, painful death. Come back to Life, then lather, rinse, repeat. You?"

Jack was about to answer, when everyone else came to. Soon, all was a commotion of exchanges not too different from the one between Hank and Jack. All these people were those who had gone through the prestigious School for Future True Heroes. However, after about half an hour, a lone figure, clad in green armor, walked out onto a raised platform and began:

"Attention heroes. I know, this may seem strange, but you have all been gathered here for a reason. Recently, the forces of evil have been building, and some of my spies have found out that a massive attack is going to be held on the planet we are on right now. It is where all of us came into existence, and we are all linked to it. Should it be destroyed, we all will be. All I ask for is help in repelling this threat. The would-be attackers? Those who attended the School for Future Infamous Villains. Are there any questions on what we must do?"

Captain Jack Sparrow raised his hand.

"Yes, er, tell me 'sir'… Just where… is this attack based from??? And just who the bloody hell are **you**???" He stated drunkenly.

"The attackers are gathering on Mars. And I am Arh'aa Adathecheat, the last graduate of the School of Future True Heroes. Any more questions?"

The area was silent.

"Good! For those of you without spacecraft, I have provided quite a few craft of quality for you under the ground you stand on right now. Just come to me when you need one."

And with that, preparations were underway. Along with some more socializing.

-------------------------------------------------

"WOW! We get to fight the forces of evil! Awesome!" chirped Naruto.

"Yes, for the last time, child, we KNOW!" stated Obi-Wan, rather spitefully.

-------------------------------------------------

"Uh, are you sure this won't ding my ride?" asked Coop. Megas was his pride and joy, and if it DID happen to get a dent, the offender could consider themselves as dead as paste.

"Uh, whaddya think!?!? We're going to fight the entire forces of evil! No, I'm _sure_ they won't 'ding' your ride!" commented Samus. She didn't know how right she was.

-------------------------------------------------

Padding along silently, Link examined the craft he had been given. "Hmm, nice construction, durable armor, and a premo Stereo System! Sweet! Hey, it's huge in here! Like a house!"

Just then, however, along came every fangirl's dream; Legolas.

"Hey, Link, last time I saw you, you were in major crap!"

"Oh, yeah, like that Stalfos could actually have killed me. I was at full health, but noooooo, you just _had_ to butt in, huh, prettyboy!"

"Blah blah blah, you're just jealous because Zelda likes me better than you!"

"…I'm sorry, did you just say Zelda likes you better than me? If so, you have ten seconds to get your sorry butt outta this ship."

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a space station orbiting Mars…

"Damn, how did they find out what we were up to so quickly?"

"Don't ask me, contact the mole! She **is** in charge of communications on Earth."

"Good point. I'm contacting her now."

-------------------------------------------------

Just then, Navi's cell phone rang.

There's the weak spot! Try using bombs! Your health is low! There's the weak spo…

"Hello, Navi, Communications officer of Earth speaking..."

"Navi, yes, this is Liquid Snake speaking. How did the Hero scum find out where we were!?!?"  
"Well, uh, I couldn't hack the E.D.S. (evil detection system), and they found a large build-up on Mars. I did, however, make them think that you wanted to destroy the Earth."

"Bah, good enough. If we destroyed THAT, we'd disappear, too."

"Oh, crud, gotta go, sir, Sonic's coming!"

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
